Music of Our Souls
by Bakaperson
Summary: Heero is in love with a girl band and finally gets ths girl...no boy, of his dreams! Only, Voldamort is wanting to keep his pets and is ready to do anything...Serious Yaoi here so no likey get the hell away It's long cause i like to spoil


**Hiya! I finally finished spell checking this nightmare of a story and I am proud to say it is my first but not last crossover gone wild^^ All of the crossovers I've read really aren't much different from one of the anime/book/wateva, so I decided to make this! This little bastard bit me on the ass (it's still bruised T-T) while my cousin was listening to the climb and wearing a wig as did my brother who really did look like a girl...The song in this story was written by my friend when she was depressed over a break-up so be nice! Herta break hurts!**

**Warnings:Yaoi (Ncs in this chappie) crossdressing, and hot guys soo...have a tissue.**

**I own this anime in no way (wish I did)**

** Have fun and live life like a party**

** Bakaperson**

Heero opened the letter that his friend Hilde had sent and felt giddy when he read the front of the card. It was a birthday card and she knew that a certain band he loved was in town the next week and hurriedly opened the card. Three tickets fluttered to the ground. He dove and scooped them up and read what time and place, even though he had the set things memorized. July twelfth at eight thirty at the valley center stadium. Heero would've done his happy dance right then and there because that was the fourth day they would be in town, so he had three more chances afterwards. Three tickets three chances. He smiled and rushed into the house where he whooped for joy being as that only his roommates and Hilde knew he loved the Busted Hearts. He dropped his bag on the floor and did his happy dance, which was a dance that was hilarious.

"Something good come in the mail?" Wufei asked as he came down the stairs after hearing Heero whoop.

"I got tickets to the Busted Hearts concert that's happening next week!" The envelope fluttered down and three small cards poked out. Heero knelt down and pulled out three V.I.P passes with Wufei, Trowa, and Heero's name on them with their picture. Heero felt his insides burst with joy! "Sweet! You guys can come too! Here's a V.I.P pass for you and Trowa and me!" Heero whooped again. Trowa came downstairs and when he saw Heero dancing and Wufei smirking at a plastic card in his hand he knew something was up.

"What's going on?" When Trowa asked Wufei thrust a card with his name and picture on it in front of his face. Trowa grinned when he saw the letters v, i, and p with dots in between at the bottom in capital letters. "Sweet!" He looked at Heero who was grinning from ear to ear and Wufei who was smirking with glee. "This is awesome, who sent?" No way could either of them afford the tickets unless they won the lottery, which was impossible.

"Hilde did for my birthday! This is an awesome sweet sixteen!" Trowa laughed when he saw the youngest of the group do a dance and run upstairs with his bag to do some early planning.

"Well one of us needs to stay sober and drive. Who would that be?" Wufei looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I don't drink Trowa, even if I did it would only be a little bit."

"Yeah, just checking." Trowa smiled and went back upstairs where he could hear Heero thanking Hilde with joy over the vid phone.

--

Heero smiled as he checked himself in the mirror. He didn't look at all like his normal self and that was the goal. His hair was straitened out so that it was more calm and his eyes were brown instead of blue. No one knew or remembered what his voice sounded like so he was fine. He wore a shirt that showed a lot of shoulder and pants that gave nothing to the imagination along with black boots which were mostly covered by the pants that flared out at the knee. He was a smexy beast and was hopefully good looking enough to draw the lead singers attention. She was beautiful with a mahogany, blonde streaked braid of chestnut that was pinned to the back of her head and a thin frame and a heart shaped face with bright green eyes. She was his idol and his crush.

"Heero, we need to go!" Wufei called from the bottom of the steps

"Coming!" He called back and did a once over before grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his pocket while running down the steps. He froze and looked over Wufei who had a tight black shirt that showed lots of midsection and loose black pants that rode low as well as his loop earring in his navel. His hair was looser but not out of it's usual ponytail. Trowa had on a short sleeve dark green shirt and black jeans on and his lip ring in. They all had combat boots on and a piercing in. Heero had his earrings all on his left ear and one loop on the top of his right ear. They all looked like walking gothic wet dreams.

"Alright, we look hot and cool so lets go!" Trowa exclaimed and spun on his heel to go to the car, keys in hand.

"I still can't wait for my own car!" Heero wished aloud as they exited the house, Wufei locking the door behind them. "You college students are lucky bastards." He pouted as he hopped into the back seat and buckled up.

"Oh, we earned it with all the work we do you know." Heero glared at Trowa who smiled at the teen. "Oh c'mon, you just have to wait one more year and your free!"

"Two. But yeah you're right. Lets enjoy tonight!" He grinned and the others nodded and Trowa pulled away. Heero stared out the window trying to calm his giddiness.

--

The parking lot was packed so full that they had to park across the street in the near full extra parking lot. They didn't mind spending the few dollars as long as they could park. They slipped out when Trowa turned the car off and Heero blushed a bit when some boys whistled and cat-called as they walked through the small lot.

"Oh reeeelaaax, it's some guys having a good time so don't let it get to you!" Trowa patted him on the back. Heero glared but continued to smile happily with a faint blush hinting on his cheeks instead of the full on red.

Heero was practically screaming and bouncing on his feet in impatience when they finally got to the doors where several lines were. He still felt embarrassed when guys and girls alike whistled at them and one girl handed him her phone number. She was a pretty girl but he wouldn't dare cheat on his crush, even if she only acknowledged him as another fan boy. After what felt like forever to Heero, they were in after getting checked through security and walking to get something to munch on while they waited for the warm up band to shut the hell up and get off stage.

Heero couldn't ingest anything from excitement and opted to just settle with a coconut Pepsi slurpee. Some one touched his back and he snorted into the cup before looking up in surprise and annoyance at who scared him. He froze when he saw a boy that looked to be his idol, Duet's, twin. His hair reached down to his waist and his eye sparkled with what must've been purple contacts. It was the strangest eye color he'd ever seen so far because everyone else just got around normal colored contacts. And he had a blinding white smile that could only be reached by bleaching or never missing a brush in your life, even as a kid. His thin frame almost girly and fair skin very feminine. The only tip off that he was a boy was the fact that he had no cleavage or even a hint of cleavage, and two, this guy was in his gym class. He was the weirdo of the whole group, constantly humming up off tune songs of the Busted Hearts and songs that weren't up yet. He'd herd him humming Singing My Dreams in a broken up tune that wasn't exactly it and it didn't come out till the next month, he realized this when he heard it for the first time and remembered as such.

"Hey. Are you here for the Busted Hearts or some other group?" Heero nodded.

"Yeah, it's my birthday gift so we came to see 'em." Heero made his voice slightly higher as to disguise himself further. Duo Maxwell was also smart and clever.

"Really? How old ya turnin?"

"Sixteen." Heero moved his cups straw to his lips while still facing Duo and taking a sip. "Why you here? You Duets brother or somethin?"

Duo smiled a bit nervously but it wasn't really meant to be noticed. "No, I just love the band. I like Quartet more than Duet though, she is really good on guitar."

Heero nodded. Quartet was the blonde of the group and a good as hell guitarist. She was also cute and innocent looking with her hair being short and soft and big light blue eyes that screamed adorable.

"Yeah. Quartet's good but I think Duet is the best. She has a great voice." _And awesome hair. _He added mentally. _And seems really nice._

Duo had a slight pink tinge and a certain light in his eyes. "Well, nice to see you. Bye, I have to go!" Duo said as he spun and ran off. Heero heard the com system announce that Busted Hearts would be onstage in two minutes.

"Okay. Well, he's sure energetic." Wufei said from across the table.

"Yeah. He has to be if he skips out on school, still gets grades as good as mine, and constantly almost knows the next song Busted Hearts comes up with." Heero didn't see the look his two friends gave each other as they got up and threw their trash away and started filing into the stadium.

The whole place was stuffy and hot and had an undertone of sweat and perfumes. They were a bit of the first wave so they had awesome spots a few feet away from the stage. After a few seconds Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were almost shoved over the edge of the railing keeping them away from the stage. After a minute the lights came on onstage and the four girl band was revealed. Every person in the stadium screamed in joy as the lights started beating to the rhythm of one of their more famous songs.

_"Oh the world, _

_is not as bright as you see it. _

_The sun is hiding behind the night _

_and the stars aren't shining all that bright. _

_Everything you see, _

_is a false reality. _

_Made to make you dream the dreams, _

_that are all just make believe!" _Duet sang with Solo, their bass guitarist.

_"Just lay back and forget the way you felt, _

_last night._

_The way you made my heart beat _

_like the bass in the dance floor music. _

_On the radio, _

_made you loose it you were out of control, _

_but we still had a wonderful night, _

_even if the stars weren't all that bright." _Quartet beat a quick solo before the bass came on with the guitar added in.

_"My dreams may never come true, _

_as you see a wish I made on a falling star, _

_was the right thing to do! _

_Everything, is always as dark as they seem. _

_Even darker than the darkest night, _

_but not that dark if you're by my side!_ Lights moved around the stadium as everyone sang along to the next bit.

_"Be my shining star! _

_Through and through! _

_No matter where you are,_

_you'll brighten up my day it's true!_

_Every bit about me! _

_You still find cute! _

_Even when I have the bed head mess and the messy make up too! _

_You make me feel special! _

_No matter what you say! _

_You make me smile and my day much brighter so that makes you my shining star!" _Heero watched as a rose landed at the lip of the stage and Duets smile brightened further if that was possible.

_"Oh be, _

_the wonderful other me. _

_Be my leading light, _

_through everything that isn't bright._

_On my crappy days, _

_you make the crap go away! _

_No matter how hard they push, _

_we stay together through any weather! _

_But oh, the clouds are coming by, _

_to take you from my side. _

_And leave me in the dust as you leave, _

_I beg "Don't Go!" _

_You never answer though_

Heero felt the bit of sadness that radiated through her eyes and Trio came in as well as Solo.

_"Go ahead go. _

_Take away my tomorrow, _

_as well as my right now and my heart that you shoved in your wallet._

_Go ahead leave! _

_Don't bother to tell me sorry, I understand! _

_It just wasn't going to work out! _

_One thing, is that I ask of you." _Everything but the guitar cut out. as well as one lone light focused on Duet.

_"If you take my heart. _

_While your away. _

_Please. _

_Don't break it."_ Duets eyes seemed watery and a few roses and t-shirts laded on the stage. Duet smiled again, pulling herself out of whatever reverie she was in while singing the song and pulled the microphone close to her plump red lips.

"Alright my good friends, we decided as a group to go ahead and let you be the first crowd to hear our new song that will come out on our next cd!" Everyone roared in joy and Duet raised a hand and everyone quieted, who could say no to this adorable girl. "I want a certain guy to come up here with me though because it's his birthday." A few people grumbled that they weren't allowed up their and few seemed giddy because it was their birthday as well. Duet pointed strait at Heero who looked shocked as hell that he was picked to go onstage with his biggest crush and idol. He pointed at himself. Duet nodded. "Yeah you, get up here!" Heero looked dumbstruck but Trowa and Wufei knocked him out of it and pushed him over the fence. Heero climbed onto the stage and Duet winked at him. "Now we all get to embarrass him and sing happy birthday to him and you can add whatever you want to it!" Everyone cheered, this would be fun. Duet spun and nodded and the tune for happy birthday came on from Trio.

"Happy birthday to you." A lot of the crowd added a cha cha cha. "Happy birthday to you!" Heero blushed as more cha cha cha's were added. "Happy birthday dear Heero!" Heero was awed and looked at Duet. The rest of the crowd added in a Heero and some looked at each other. "Happy birthday to you!" Duet cheered and the rest of the band chimed in with a chorus of happy birthdays.

"Happy birthday buddy! Have an awesome sweet sixteen!" Everyone cheered and Heero blushed even redder and thanked Duet out of the side of his mouth. Duet pulled the microphone away for a moment as a lot of the crowd continued with the many more up to sixteen. "Here." She whispered and put a piece of paper in his hand. Heero grinned and nudged Duet with his hip inconspicuously. "Only you buddy." She said and nudged Heero to the edge of the stage. "STAGE DIVE!" She cheered and everyone got ready to catch him. Heero shoved the paper into his pocket and leaped over the two feet and was embraced by the crowd. He laughed as he was passed around and back to the front where he was standing at first and they started up their next song.

Heero was in lala land so he didn't catch most except the chorus which was about the best sweet sixteen ever and Heero agreed that this was the best sweet sixteen anyone like him could ever wish for. He had her phone number and he was sung to personally by her and the crowd was okay with it except, they knew it was Heero Yuy, there was no other human being that would be named with his unique name! How did his idol know his name? He remembered Duo from before who seemed to know exactly who he was and became nervous when he was asked about the concert. He would ask about it when he met them backstage. When the lights dimmed and he looked up to see that Duet was smiling sadly, although the others didn't seem to notice. He noticed the slight limp then as Duet, Solo, Trio, and Quartet left with smiles and promises of seeing them later. Trowa looked down at him and smiled a bright happy smile, he was in love with Quartet and just got to watch the beauty play and sing with Duet and Solo, Trio as well but Wufei had called dibs on him, in his own special way. Meaning, that when you tried to talk bad (which they never really meant it) about the beautiful girl with dark brown hair kept in a short boyish manner with bright innocent green eyes that glowed with intelligence and purity, he would snap and say she was the best out of the band, realize his trip up, and disappear to his room to brood for a few hours.

"That was the best! We should hurry up and go talk with them while we have the chance!" Trowa smiled again in excitement, oblivious to the look of worry that crossed over Heero's facial features as he was dragged towards a guard who frankly looked to old to do the job he was given. Trowa held up a pass and tried to step past but the guard held up and arm and blocked the way firmly.

"Why do you think I'll let you idiots in when there's not V.I.P passes available for the concert?" Trowa, Heero and Wufei looked at him in stunned silence before looking at each other.

"Are they in their dressing rooms?" The man looked at Heero and nodded suspiciously.

"Yeah, and I have more guards around their trailer if you want to try and sneak a peak while they're changin!" The man glared at all three of them.

"Lemme make a phone call for a second." Heero turned around and pulled out his phone and the slip of paper. He dialed in the number and held it up to his ear to talk to Duet. After a few rings a voice picked up with a strained hello.

"Duet?" Heero said into the phone. The voice brightened immediately.

"Heero! Hey, what's up?"

"Ah well, we got these passes to come in as important people but your guard wont let us. Is it true that you had no V.I.P passes given away for this concert?"

"Not to the immediate public, but I sent some to a friend of mine because she told me it was your birthday and that you liked my music."

"Okay." He turned to the man. "Duet said that she sent them to a friend who mailed them to me for my birthday."

"Lemme see the phone then, to make sure you ain't lying." Heero obliged and handed over the phone. He put it up to his ear. "Duet, this is Howard. That you?" A pause and Howard nodded. He handed the phone back to Heero who put it to his ear again and caught a voice he recognized as Duo's saying good bye to Howard. Heero felt shocked and almost dropped the phone, but he forced his hand to stay steady and his emotions to stay hidden from the other three men surrounding him. After a moment of silence he started speaking.

"Okay, Howard said it was alright to go back there. See you in a minute." Heero said calmly.

"Ah, Give me a half hour to change and shower and I'll meet you guys onstage, okay?"

"Sure. See you then!" And as an after thought he added before the line went dead. "And Duet? My friend Trowa says 'Hi' to Quartet and my friend Wufei says 'Hi' to Trio."

"Okay, I'll tell them and they'll meet you later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead and Heero flipped his phone shut. Wufei and Trowa were staring at them with open mouths.

"What?" Heero shoved the phone in his pocket and moved to go towards the stage, the others followed behind as well as Howard after making sure that no one was going to try and come back in and go towards the trailer.

"Did you just tell Quartet and Trio Hi for us?" Trowa spoke up at last. Heero nodded. "Okay." Trowa let it go but Wufei would get him for embarrassment later. The climbed onstage and Heero saw that the instruments were still there. He moved over to the guitar and strummed a few notes on it. No one knew he liked to play guitar and knew how to play it well. Trowa moved over to the drums and Wufei the bass. They all knew how to play the instrument that they had moved to quite well and no one else knew of it, not even their parents who couldn't tell anyone anyways if they knew as they were dead.

"You play guitar Heero?" Wufei said as he walked over grasping the bass gently and coming over. Howard almost spoke up to tell them not to touch but he wanted to see how good they were since they were infatuated with the girls. Howard smiled, if only they knew...

Heero strummed the chorus to the sweet sixteen song he'd heard while thinking and Howard was amazed, people didn't do that well with the complicated notes that the group liked to play. "Hey, play that again." Trowa said from the drum set he was sitting at and Wufei pulled the bass up to play. Heero started playing and Trowa as well as Wufei came in perfect sync.

"Amazing." Howard whispered and listened as they played through the rest of the songs they knew.

#2#

Duo felt a heavy ache in his heart for what was to come next since they had finished the concert. Their manager, Voldamort, wanted something to do and Duo was the only one he ever used. He looked one last time at the love of his life. Heero Yuy, the quiet ass who never talked to anyone and when he did he was a complete stoic prick. But Duo had seen the softer side of him when he was shopping for materials for school he walked past an alleyway where he saw Heero kicking the shit out of the guy with long blonde hair and sunglasses on. He'd almost ran in there to stop Heero but saw as the man turned away, that he'd saved two little boys from getting the ass kicking of their lives. He wished Heero could kick Voldamorts ass this second, even if he was the manager and kept their secret, it all came at a dirty price.

When they arrived at the trailer he knew he had to go and "check in" with their manager and relate how the concert went. "Okay. I'll be back lat-" He stopped when he heard his phone ring. He felt a bit mad that Voldamort was calling. He looked at who it was and saw that it was a number he didn't recognize. He flipped it open and answered. Heero's voice came back and relief flooded over him briefly. "Hey Heero." He answered back and asked a few questions. "Yeah, had a friend give the to you for your birthday."

After a long conversation with Heero it moved over to Howard and then back to Heero where he made his goodbyes and promises. Then he flipped the phone shut, passed the messages the other two boys had passed on and then left with fear and hate bubbling back into his gut.

He walked across the small expanse over land to a large Rv where he saw his managers shadow reading a book, that was floating in the air! He felt the fear and surprise top the charts in his head for a moment and stared at the books shadow as it floated away and out of sight. Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and went over to the door where he knocked seven times and stepped back. The door opened and there stood Voldamort in his usual leather pants, tight shirt with a large open neck, and very pale peach skin, almost white. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the moment which meant that they were doing a quickie before he'd kick Duo out and go do something else.

"Come in, Duo." He said in a deep baritone. Duo stepped inside and saw the array of torture devices on the kitchen table and the fact that the lights were dimmed low made him teary eyed. No tears fell but he jerked when he felt a cold hand and arm snake around his mid section and pull him against a bump. "Get undressed." Voldamort hissed into Duo's ear and Duo started taking off his dress and fishnet tights. When he was finally completely naked, he felt ice cold hands push on his shoulders and he fell to his knees with a soft thump. "Bend over for me." Duo felt disgusted with himself but he had to do it to protect the rest of the band. He was on his hands and knees for a few moments before something cold pushed into his entrance suddenly and painfully. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the scream, it was large and painful, so not Voldamort.

His manager pushed it deeper and deeper till Duo almost moaned as it his prostate. "Now turn onto you back and spread your legs wide for me." Duo did that slowly, not wanting to jostle whatever was inside of him away from his spot. With his legs spread, the intruder felt even bigger and saw that indeed it was a toy. Voldamort glared at Duo limp member as he knew Duo wasn't enjoying this at all and wanted him to, to just ease the guilt that built up when he saw unshed tears. He clicked on a remote to the low setting.

Duo felt a vibration rumble through his body and his moan escaped his lips before he could try and hold it in. It vibrated up against his sweet spot and made his back arch and his body writhe. He moaned again and again with how good it felt but still stayed on his back with his legs spread enough to see his erection standing at full attention between his legs. He felt dirty that he was so turned on by the vibrator but he couldn't move his arms, they were jelly.

"Oh, like that don't you now? Well here's a bit more." He felt something push the vibrator further till Duo was close to screaming in ecstasy.

"Nnnnn....ooooo....mmmooorraaaaahhh!" Duo arched again as the vibration became stronger and more pronounced. "pleeease..." Duo's hips bucked and his back arched. It was getting hard for him to think coherently. After a few minutes of moaning and writhing a pressure built up in his stomach and he felt the warmth start to bubble forth. The vibrator disappeared and was replaced by a cold, smaller thing that Duo took as his manager. It thrust into his warm body and Duo shivered internally, even his managers dick was cold. After a few thrusts, Voldamort hit Duo's spot and Duo's back arched. The went on like this a good twelve minutes before Duo finally came with a strong orgasm from sensory overload. Hot and cold made him go over quickly.

Voldamort dropped the braided teen onto the floor once more and zipped up his pants. Duo waited for his high to fade off and pulled himself up feeling dirty and ugly. He pushed himself up and grimaced when he felt warm semen drip down his leg. Voldamort left the R.V. and Duo heard a truck start up and pull away. Duo moved over to the almost space-ish bathroom and turned on the shower. He pulled off his shirt and unclipped his hair and let it fall down to thump against his back. He looked into the mirror and felt tears come into his eyes and watched as they pooled over. He pulled out the hair tie at the end of his braid and stepped into the shower. He slid down to the floor and started to sob. He heard the door open and footsteps but he continued to cry on.

###

Heero was worried. Duet, Duo, had yet to appear and it had been about forty minutes. The others had all left to go get something to eat or use the bathroom so he just sat there with his fingers feeling a bit numb from playing the strings so quickly. He looked back and saw how everything made sense. Duo and Duet were the same people so that's how Duo knew every song that came out the next month and how they both looked familiar. He looked at the door and thought. He agreed and placed the guitar back onto the floor stand and hopped off and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by the crisp fresh air of an early may evening. He walked over to an R.V. where he saw lights on. He moved towards it and feeling a bit uncaring, walked in without knocking, couldn't give himself away when he was so close to finding out Duos secret. He heard the shower was on and moved over to take a peek inside. He heard crying and sobbing. Heero decided to make his voice sound different and tried Howard's voice.

"Duo? Are you feeling okay?" He said with almost the right tone. Heero high fived himself mentally.

"The doors unlocked Howard." Duo's voice called back and Heero opened the door. He squinted through the mist and saw a figure hunched down in a ball on the floor of the shower and walked over. He opened up the door and knelt down. Duo looked up at him with purple eyes instead of the used to bright green eyes. Heero felt himself jump at the sadness of the purple depths. They widened and Duo leaned back in the tub as the water sprayed around him his legs bent inwards like a girl would to hide her special place. Long mahogany chestnut hair was drooping over his shoulders in a heavy, silky looking cascade and the bangs were plastered to his forehead which kinda messed with the look but he still looked beautiful. Wait, did he just call a guy beautiful? No he was inexplicably in love with the girl version of this boy and since they looked so much alike, it meant they were both cute and beautiful.

"Why are you in here?!" Duo squeaked with a hoarse throat.

"I was worried, you were taking much longer than you said you would, I wanted to check on you." His mouth opened but Heero wasn't finished. "I already know your secret, I figured it out on the phone call when you didn't stop saying good-bye to Howard." Duo seemed to relax but then stiffen once more and look up at him.

"You must think I'm a dirty, gross, cross-dressing freak now. Go ahead blackmail me. I give up." Duo lifted his wrists were shiny marks could be seen and the stream died down as the hot water became cold. Duo started to shiver but made no move to get out or turn off the water. "I gave up awhile ago." Heero's eyes widened and saw that the other had blood oozing down it in a slow trail, which was unnatural being as it was supposed to be getting washed away by water.

Heero reached out and turned the water off as Duo slowly stopped shivering and his lips were a dark bruised blue. He pulled out a towel and held out a hand for Duo and the boy made no move to grasp it. Heero placed the towel in the dry sink and reached in and picked up the very lightweight boy. Heero felt worried, even the smallest kid in school wasn't this light. Duo curled into a ball in Heero's arms and Heero laid him on the floor. He grabbed the towel and started working it over Duos upper body to get some heat into his body. It didn't seem to work so Heero yanked off his shirt and hugged the boy close, feeling the cold water drip down his body. Duo stiffened up in his arms but he started to shiver after a few moments, hot tears dripped onto Heero's shoulder. Heero rubbed soothing and warm circles on Duos pale back as the other cried on his shoulder.

"You're not dirty or disgusting. You're you and you're clean and nice and beautiful, don't ever say that again." Heero wanted to take back the beautiful remark as soon as it passed his lips but his lips and mind weren't playing nice and his mind won over the battle and continued to murmur soothing things to make the smaller boy stop crying. "Stop crying." He said after awhile and Duo slowly calmed his sobs and just laid against Heero's slightly rocking body. After a few seconds Duo moved away with a blush on his cheeks and watery violet eyes reflecting pain and hurt. Heero felt a pang of pain in his chest. He looked at him and Duo's eyes rolled back and he fell back. Heero caught him before he hit the floor. Duo's face was a flushed bright red and his body felt a bit to warm. "Duo? Duo!" He shook his shoulder and Duo's body just slumped to the floor. "Oi, hey!" He tapped his cheeks and Duo eyes fluttered open slightly revealing red eyes. "Duo? Duo, are you okay?" He laid Duo down and Duo's head nodded slightly.

"Mn fine, I cn sin...dun tell Vuldmort..." Duo started to push himself up but his arms gave out and he flopped to the ground. Duo moaned and tried it again but Heero stopped him.

"Duo, you're sick, you can't go anywhere. Lets get you to the doctor and maybe you can sing again." Duo nodded and lay still once again. Heero lifted up his overly light weight and warm body and stopped. Duo's hair was still wet and he wasn't even dressed. He wrapped the hair in a towel and lifted him into his arms, laying a towel over him like a blanket and wrapping a towel around his waist incase the towel/blanket slipped a bit. He moved over to the door and pushed it open with his foot, as it had never shut all the way when he came in, and jumped to the ground. Duo groaned at the sudden jerk and tried to roll but Heero held him in place. He walked over to the other trailer and knocked on the door. Quartet answered and gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh no! Harry, Solo, come here! Duo's sick!" Trio and solo ran up and got a look at the picture. Heero was holding Duo who was covered in towels and Heero was dripping wet and shivering a bit. Trio hopped out of the trailer as did Quartet and Solo and they helped the two inside.

** Oh, crossdressing them was fun! Reviews?**


End file.
